


listen - yoonkook

by skzhwa



Category: Bangtan, bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzhwa/pseuds/skzhwa
Summary: jungkook is just inexperienced. yoongi is very needy.
Relationships: YoonKook - Relationship, jungkook - Relationship, yoongi - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	listen - yoonkook

there was a buzz in the apartment, the refrigerator humming as the ice machine turns on. it scares jungkook a bit since the only noise in the room was his boyfriends game and the small curse words that would slip out when he’d die. jungkook glances up at yoongi, his eyes looking over his adorable yet firm features on his face and neck. he gives a small grin, one yoongi wouldn’t even see because of how focused he was. the younger boy sits up from his spot next to yoongi, going to climb on his lap. his back presses against the elders chest, his head lying against his shoulder. 

“what are you doing?” yoongi asks softly, eyes still focused on the screen. “shit!” he yells slightly, making jungkook pout. “just.. wanted to sit here.” he shrugs and looks down at his own fingers. “do you want me to move?” the boy frowns again, biting his bottom lip as he sends a pleading look at yoongi. one that asks, “please let me stay”. 

“no, kook, of course not. just hold still, hm?” yoongi smiles before looking back at the screen, leaving a very happy jungkook against his lap. the boy kicks his feet gently, not being able to help himself because of how happy he was. yoongi moves his headset a bit, ogling down at jungkook and letting out a huff. “hold still.” he ordered and the younger boy immediately halted, glancing down to play with his fingers again. 

meanwhile, yoongi just had one thought stuck in his mind- the fact that jungkook is sitting on his lap. it was hard to keep himself occupied with the game. when jungkook begins to kick his feet again, yoongi nibbles at his bottom lip. jungkooks eyes avery to his boyfriend, their eyes meeting almost immediately. the younger freezes, blinking, perplexed. he waits a few seconds before leaning forward, pressing his lip to yoongi’s gently. they’ve done plenty of kissing and making out in there relationship, neither of them complained. but to yoongi, it felt different for the first time. jungkook sits up more, moving around and throwing his right leg over yoongi’s. 

yoongi was shocked, in all honesty. he never thought jungkook would take any initiative to kiss him like this. the younger pulls back, smiling down at him innocently. “you can keep playing!” he giggles, laying his head on yoongi’s shoulder and keeping himself balanced on his thigh. yoongi was too worked up now, though, he couldn’t focus on the game. he tries, though. he grips the controller, clenching his jaw slightly as he starts up the game again. thoughts linger in jungkook’s mind, thinking of why yoongi hasn’t touched him or even asked to touch him yet. they’ve been together for a few months, he knew he was ready to move forward with his boyfriend. now, while yoongi is playing his game, jungkook blurts out the question. 

“would you ever touch me? y-you know.. like how you touch yourself when we are on the phone sometimes.” he tilts his head, looking at yoongi with the most innocent eyes. his boyfriend on the other hand, could barely take it anymore. “you want me to touch you like i touch myself?” he lifts his eyebrow, smirking at the boy.  
“i can do that. if that’s what you want.” he shrugs, smirk still evident on his lips. jungkook’s heart races, giving a small nod. “i think so? or.. i could touch you! so you don’t have to do it on your own.” he smiles and bites his bottom lip. “i’m curious. want to know how it works..” he whispers and presses himself down against his boyfriend. “can i?” 

yoongi nods quickly, not comprehending what is going on until he feels jungkook’s small hand reach to tug on his shorts. “teach me, please? i don’t know what im doing.” he pouts, pecking the elders lips. “let’s move to the bed, it’ll be easier.” yoongi gulps and stands, taking jungkook to the bed. he sits himself down at the edge, helping jungkook sit on his knees in front of him. “are you sure about this?” 

“yes.. i’m curious, yoongi. it seems fun.” he huffs, “i’ve seen videos! just let me try.” yoongi chuckles, nodding at him. “fine but i’m leading you.” he smirks and reaches to grab his boyfriends wrist, setting his hand against his own bulge for him. “move your hand slowly, you have to make me hard or this will not work.” he snorts and jungkook blushes. he obeys, though, palming the boy as slow as he could. at his own pace, he squeezes his bulge slightly which causes yoongi to grunt. “n-not yet, kook.” he laughs softly before sitting back a bit, grabbing a pillow to support himself. he takes one for jungkook, “put this under your knees.” he says, watching the boy do as he was told. 

once yoongi feels himself harden under jungkook’s hand, he leans to kiss him. “now, take my shorts off. do the same thing with your hand but on my boxers.” jungkook’s eyes widen, knowing he was getting closer to actually sucking yoongi’s dick. he does as told again, his heart beating rapidly. “i just want to do it already, yoongi!” he whines. “you know what? fine, go ahead if you’re so confident and eager. seems you know what you’re doing then, huh?” he smirks and leans back, “go ahead. show me what you think you know.” yoongi sneers and jungkook finds himself turned on because of this new found attitude. he takes his time to pull yoongi’s shorts and boxers off, his eyes widen as he flinches a bit when yoongi’s boner springs from his boxers. he looks up into his eyes, taking the elders cock into his hand. 

it was bigger than his hand, barely being able to wrap his whole hand around it. he was shocked, in all honesty. “cat got your tongue? come on, show me what you can do.” he coos in a teasing tone. jungkook nods, blinking innocently as he leans forward, giving small licks to his base. yoongi wanted to let jungkook do whatever he wanted- he wanted him to learn what feels good and what doesnt. the boy squeezes yoongi’s base gently, making the elder let out a small grunt. that indicates that he likes it so jungkook keeps going, doing that a few times. after a minute or so, he wraps his lips around yoongi’s tip as his eyes avert back down shyly. 

“no, look at me.” he says sternly and jungkook immediately looks up, knowing he should listen to yoongi. jungkook relaxes his jaw the best he could before bobbing his head, moaning when yoongi does because it surprisingly also felt good for jungkook. yoongi starts to get into it, his fingers combing through the boys hair. he tugs on it a few times, making his boyfriend whimper. he pulls off of his tip, panting with tinted red lips. he breathes heavily before quickly going back, moving his hand and lips at the same time at a faster pace now. 

yoongi didn’t want to admit it yet but jungkook was doing amazing without being directed or taught how to even do it probably. “oh my god, kook,” he smirks with a moan, hand fisting his hair tightly when something coils in his stomach. “cum doesn’t taste good, jungkook, so do whatever you want here.” he whispers, thrusting up gently. the younger gags, closing his eyes and letting yoongi use his mouth until he feels a salty liquid against the roof of his mouth, dripping down to his tongue and throat. he pulls back, panting and looking at yoongi. he gags again, giggling to himself before licking his lips. 

“i did okay?” he questioned and yoongi moans, slowly jerking himself off until he was completely done. “you did.. more than okay.” he chuckles and jungkook cheers, still innocent as ever.

• • • • •

“i said no, jungkook.” yoongi says sternly, his boyfriend stomping his foot at him and whining. “but i really want it! please?” he pouts and holds yoongi’s arm, “please..?” he whispers, pecking yoongi’s lips to convince him. the elder sighs, furrowing his eyebrows. “are you sure?” he asks and jungkook immediately nods with a cute smile, “i really do. i’m sure, i promise!” 

yoongi chuckles and nods, setting jungkook on the couch and plopping himself down on the ground, “pants off, let’s go.” he smirks and jungkook slips his shorts off, holding his sweater sleeves over his hands as he pats his thighs. he has always wanted yoongi to do this for him, hes just never asked until a few days after their first.. activity. yoongi pulls jungkook’s boxers down, taking his dick into his mouth without any thoughts or hesitation. the younger boy gasps, pouting at yoongi. “t-too fast!” he sighs and bites his lip. “shut up. you act like you aren’t eager. i bet you’re thinking the dirtiest things right now, aren’t you?” yoongi scoffs and jerks the boy off slowly. 

jungkook was, though. he was thinking about if he really wanted yoongi to fuck him or if he wanted to fuck yoongi. “i want.. to be the t-top.” he whispers and yoongi stops, looking up at him. “you’re joki-“ he starts and jungkook whines again, “i’m not.. i-i want to.. you know.” he blushes, “i want to be in you!” he giggles and hides his face shyly. the elder stands up, undressing himself and dragging jungkook to the bedroom. “do it then, try to top me.” he smirks, laying down and looking at jungkook. “come on, you wanted to!” he says and wraps his hand around his own cock.

jungkook gulps, nodding at him and crawling to him. he slowly spreads his boyfriends legs, smirking at how pretty his body is. jungkook wraps his lips around yoongi’s tip, glancing up and making eye contact immediately. he pulls off after sucking harshly, giggling at yoongi who whines. “be patient..” he whispers to his boyfriend, gasping when yoongi flips them over and grinds himself down against the youngest crotch. “y-yoo-“ he starts but the elder scoffs, “you thought you’d be able to top me, huh?” he whispers, bending to lick into his mouth. “theres no way, baby. but i appreciate the effort. now, sit back and be a good boy for me, hm?” he husks and stands to grab lube from his nightstand because he’s only fingered jungkook once before. 

“you know what to do, come on.” he lifts his eyebrow and jungkook gulps, pulling his boxers off and spreading his legs to obey his boyfriends rules. meanwhile, yoongi grabs a condom from the drawer to prepare them both and be safe, of course. “you have two options. i can just fuck you without prepping you or.. i can prep you but if i do that, you have to cum three times before we stop.” he says and jungkook gulps. “i-im okay with the latter..” he giggles and runs his hand down his own stomach, tracing his finger over his tip to spread his own precum. 

“i want you to hurt me.” he says out of nowhere and yoongi stops, eyes widening and letting out a slow breath. “what do you mean?” he questions and jungkook looks down, “fuck me, make me cry, slap me.. anything you want.” he whispers and touches himself gently, “it’ll make me feel so good, yoongi.. please?” jungkook begs softly before the elder finally gives in. “okay, we can do that then. the safe word is, uh..” he thinks, “red. red for stop, okay?” yoongi smiles and his boyfriend nods, pushing his hips up. “don’t prep me and put the condom away, it makes it feel weird. t-thats what i heard-“ he says shyly and turns around without warning yoongi, pushing his ass back and arching his back perfectly. 

yoongi was shocked while looking down, eyeing his lovers body. “you’re sure you want me to.. hurt you?”  
he asks and jungkook whines, “please, yoongi, fuck me already.” he groans. he was growing more and more needy by the second and he was ready to just stick yoongi’s dick in himself on his own. the elder smirks and nods, lubing his boyfriend up. he slowly pushes his tip in, looking at jungkook whose head was turned slightly so he could see yoongi to let him know he’s okay. “more, i-im okay.” he smiles and yoongi finally lets out a soft sigh as he pushes in quickly. jungkook cries out, grabbing the sheets and tugging at them, “fuck!” he whimpers, tears brimming in his eyes. yoongi reaches forward after a few seconds of jungkook getting used to his size, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him back to kiss him. “dirty boy making such naughty noises.” he whispers against his lips before finally starting to thrust into him. jungkook moans and pulls back, pushing his ass back to meet his boyfriends perfect thrusts. “so good, s-so good..” he babbles, gasping when he feels a hand around his throat.

jungkook feels himself getting weak from how good it felt, his hands releasing the sheets and his arms holding the pillow close to him. yoongi thrusts as hard as he could, tilting his head back and grunting every time jungkook clenches around him. “i’m close..” yoongi whispers, flipping jungkook over without pulling out. he fucks him harder in this position, smirking when he sees the tears against his boyfriends cheek. “tell me how much you love it. tell me how good i make you feel.” he whispers, bending close to his face and wrapping his ring covered fingers around the boys neck. “i-i..” jungkook tries to get words out, unable to think straight, “love it, l-lo..” he cries out just before he releases against his own stomach. yoongi keeps the smirk on his face, feeling himself getting closer as well. while jungkook squirms from being sensitive, yoongi continues to fuck him until he came deep inside of him, his heart racing.

they both take a few minutes to calm down, jungkook’s chest heaving with his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. yoongi pulls out, pulling him boyfriend close to him. “good job, baby. you did so good.” he praises and jungkook gives a weak smile. “i love sex..” he giggles.

———————

jungkook sets his bag on his childhood bed, looking around with a soft smile at all of the decorations and posters hanging up. he pulls his phone out, taking a picture for yoongi and sending it to him to remind the elder of all of the times they hung out together in highschool. he walks downstairs afterwards with his airpods in hand, sitting at the table. his family is very talkative when everyone is visiting but the only ones who will talk to him at dinner is his siblings. 

he sets them at the table, looking up at his mother who sets the food down on the table, grabbing cups to fill them up with juice. “so, mom.. where’s dad?” he asks, lifting his eyebrow. “he will be here soon, kook, stop worrying.” she rolls her eyes playfully as she talks over the noise of her other children and all of their cousins, uncles, aunts. 

just as dinner starts, jungkook feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. he furrows his eyebrows, pulling it out and glancing up at everyone. “i’ll be back in a minute, excuse me.” he smiles and his mother waves him off sweetly because she knew it was probably yoongi. the boy answer with a smile once he gets to the kitchen, eyes widening when he hears something he didn’t expect. he hears a soft moan, causing him to gulp. “yoongi?” he bites his lip. “hi, baby..” he husks and jungkook knew what was happening as soon as he heard the elder. “why are you calling me while you’re.. you know?” he blushes and his boyfriend chuckles, “wanted to hear you talk. i keep thinking about fucking you, come home already.” he says.

jungkook hides his face in his sleeve, giggling cutely. “i’m in the middle of dinner with my family, yoongi!” he whines quietly. “so? i cant say how much i miss seeing you ride me?” he says with a slight pouty tone. jungkook’s heart races, tapping the counter. “i have to go back, yoongi, they’ll question me.” he whispers and yoongi smirks to himself, “do you have your airpods, baby?” he says and jungkook nods as if yoongi could see him. “i do. why?” he questions innocently. “put on of them in while you eat and don’t hang up.” yoongi orders and jungkook gasps, “yoongi! i cant do that, n-not while you’re.. doing that.” he nibbles his bottom lip again, “it wasn’t a question, jungkook. do it.” he says and the younger quickly responds, “yes, sir..” he whispers and stuffs his phone in his pocket, going back to the dining room. 

jungkook sits down, putting one of his airpods in and letting it quickly connect to his phone just to immediately hear his boyfriend touching himself and grunting. jungkook presses his thighs together, looking down and trying to eat but he couldn’t focus on anything. “what’s wrong, baby? you all worked up just by listening?” yoongi grunts again, thrusting up into his hand. “think about last night, kook. you looked so pretty with my hand around your throat and little hickeys on your chest. i bet they’re darker now, aren’t they?” he smirks and jungkook blinks, knowing he couldn’t respond but yoongi knew the boy was listening and knew how much he was affecting him.

“you miss my cock, don’t you? you love having me bend you over and fucking you until you’re crying.” the elder says with a slightly louder moan that makes jungkook cross his legs to hide his forming boner. “kook, what’s wrong? your face is all red.” his mother frowns and reaches over to touch his forehead, “do you want to go lay down? you don’t look so well, honey.” she frowns and yoongi whispers into his microphone, “not yet, baby. wait a few more minutes. i want you to suffer more.” jungkook shakes his head at his mom with a small smile, “i-i’ll finish eating first! i just have a small headache but i w-want to finish eating first.” he grins before yoongi smirks to himself once again, “that’s my good boy.” 

after five more minutes of suffering, jungkook finally finishes his food and stands. “t-thank you for dinner, i’ll see you all tomorrow! i’m going to head to bed. goodnight.” he says and kisses his mother’s forehead before quickly jogging to his room. he lets out a whine as he presses his hand against his clothed erection, pouting when yoongi chuckles. “come on, baby. facetime me, let me see you.” he hums and jungkook quickly locks the door, facetiming yoongi and stripping from his clothes to touch himself for the next hour with his boyfriend.


End file.
